Hungarian Dance No. 5
(P2)}} "Hungarian Dance No. 5" composed by Johannes Brahms (''covered by ''The Just Dance Classical Orchestra) is featured on Just Dance 3 (as an unlockable song) and ''Just Dance Now''. Dancers The dancers are returning dancers. P1 is [[Body Movin'|''Body Movin']] and '''P2' is ''Rasputin''. Body Movin's outfit is coloured differently. Her shirt is yellow, her suit is purple and red, and her shoes are green and pink. Hungariandance coach 1@2x.png|P1 (Just Dance 3) Hungariandance coach 1 big.png|P1 (Just Dance Now) Hungariandance coach 2@2x.png|P2 (Just Dance 3) Hungariandance coach 2 big.png|P2 (Just Dance Now) Background The background is divided into 3 parts: the first part is the set for ''Body Movin'', the second part is the main setting, which seems to be a hallway covered in post it notes; and the third part is the set for ''Rasputin''. Before the routine begins, the two dancers can be seen ending their routine before a CUT! ''is heard. The same ''CUT! ''also concludes the routine, like they are making a movie or something. The lighting constantly dims, then returns, throughout the routine. The spotlights from the ''Rasputin ''set can also be seen shining in rhythm. Gold Moves There are 4 '''Gold Moves' in this routine: All Gold Moves: Punch the floor with both of your hands. Hungarian Dance No. 5 GMs.png|All Gold Moves Trivia *Composed in 1869, this is the third oldest song in the entire main series, after William Tell Overture, which was composed 55 years prior to this. It also beats Mugsy Baloney by 44 years, making it the longest song date gap in the series as well. In the entire series, it's the third oldest after ''Jingle Bells'''' (which is from 1857). *This is the last unlockable routine in [[Just Dance 3|''Just Dance 3]]. You need a total of 645 Mojo points to unlock it. * In the main setting, there's a post saying "Just Dance" for Xbox 360; it is replaced by a poster with the Take On Me coach on PS3 and Wii. *This is the first song to have returning dancers. The second is ''This is Halloween'''' on the same game, and the third is ''Y.M.C.A., which is on the later released ''Just Dance 2014''. **''Rasputin'' dancer has actually appeared in both, making that song hold the record for most returns with currently two. *Both dancers are from ''Just Dance 2''. * This is the final unlockable routine on Just Dance 3; after that, there are no more gifts. ** However, this case is only for the Wii and PS3. On Xbox 360, The final unlockable routine is I Don't Feel Like Dancin'''s Mashup. * The song is covered in ''Just Dance 3 by Brahms by Just Dance Classical Orchestra, but it's not in Just Dance Now and Xbox 360. * It is noticeable that the thick, green outline from the dancers in the Just Dance 3 version has been removed so that it appears thin in Just Dance Now. * P2 makes a cameo in ''Just Dance'''s background. * On the Xbox 360, a pictogram slides slower than all the others. * P1 has a different colour scheme because, in her original state, the bra has the same colour as P2's clothes. Gallery Hungdancegift.png|Hungarian Dance No. 5 hungariandance.jpg|Hungarian Dance No. 5 (Just Dance Now) images (16).jpg|Gameplay Rasuptin et al JD4 Avatar.png|P2's Just Dance 4 Avatar File:RasputinAvatar.png|P2's Just Dance 2014 Avatar 30.png|P2's Just Dance 2015 Avatar hungariandancepictos.png|Pictograms HungarianDanceBetaPictogram1.png|Beta Pictogram 1 HungarianDanceBetaPictogram2.png|Beta Pictogram 2 HungarianDanceBetaPictogram3.png|Beta Pictogram 3 HungarianDanceBetaPictogram4.png|Beta Pictogram 4 HungarianDanceBetaPictogram5.png|Beta Pictogram 5 460.png|P1's avatar on Just Dance 2016 Videos Hungarian Dance No. 5 - Brahms By The Just Dance Classical Orchestra Just Dance Audio Just Dance 3 Hungarian Dance No. 5, Johannes Brahms (Duo) 5* Just Dance Now - Hungarian Dance 05 - 5* Stars Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Instrumental Songs Category:Songs under 3 minutes Category:Unlockables Category:Deceased Artists Category:Songs That Hold Records Category:Recycled moves Category:Recycled elements Category:Covered Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs with remakes in Just Dance Now Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Jérémy Paquet Category:Beta Elements Category:Classical Music Category:Before 1900's Category:Returning Dancers Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited